Oatty Spellttie
Oatty Spellttie is the District 9 Female whose district partner is Millet Glasscos. She is not finished. She's in my first generation tributes. Oatty was created by WiressFan21 so don't use her without my permission. Basic Information Name: Oatty Spellttie Age: 14 District: 9 Gender: Female Personality: Oatty is extremely trustworthy as she's only lived with her dad for the last four years. She hasn't even been around another person who she couldn't trust so sometimes, she thinks that you can trust everyone. Also, she's become very honest during the last few years were she would tell her dad everything. Oatty's has been very independent as well. She's been very independent when her dad remarried since he never seemed to have time for her or her siblings. Weapons: Oatty isn't the type of person who would want to kill someone up front. She likes to use different types of strategies by using poison to poison another tributes food. However, she realizes that you can't win the Hunger Games jsut by using poison. So, she's also good with an axe as she was able to kill her twin brother with it. Every time she uses one, though, it always reminds her about her brother. Backstory: Oatty grew up in a very unique family. They lived off by themsevles in a far away place, far from the City Square. Oatty had two other siblings - her late twin brother, Oats 14, and her late little sister, Millie 12. When Oatty was 2, her mom died after giving birth to Millie. At first, Oatty didn't know what happened and didn't really think it mattered, but when she turned 4, she realized how upsetting it was. Oats started blaming Millie for the cause of his mother's death, but Oatty knew that he just wanted to blame someone. When she turned 7, their dad remarried a high school friend. Oats once again didn't really like it and Millie was happy that Oats found someone else to blame for their family's seperation. Oatty started to become very independent, Oats became very crazy, Millie became very quiet and their parents became insanely in love with each other. Every night, their door was locked and weird sounds were coming out of their. Then, when Oatty was 9, they gave birth to a little boy, Grant. Grant became a brave, little boy and the two adults payed attention to him more than the others. When Oatty turned 10, her twin brother was completely insane. The family moved farther away from the district, where it was much too crowded, hoping that Oats would regain his sanity, but it never happened. Right before Oatty and Oats birthday, Oats went on rampage. Oats turned off all the lights and started breaking all of the windows. The others were frightened and started to run upstairs while Oatty and her dad ran to the basement. Grant was crying everywhere. Oats slowly creeped up the stairs, going to the origin of the tears and found Grant and his stepmother hugging each other in a corner. Oats shoved a knife deep into Grant's throat, shutting the baby up, but started making his stepmother cry. He dug the knife deep into her eyes, killing her. In the opposite corner was Millie, barely even breathing from the surprise of her brother. Oats slowly approached her, but Millie couldn't move. She so badly wanted to, but found no way she could. Oats made sure his sister would pay for the death of his mother so first, he dug the knife into her knee. He kept questioning her if she liked kill their mom, but Millie kept denying it. Eventually, though, the pain was unbearable so she just said she did and felt bad about it. Oats was enraged by this and slit her throat. Oatty was still in the basement, hearing all of the noises of Grant, Oats, and her stepmother's deaths. She knew Oats was coming for them next. She was trying to get her dad to move and hide somewhere, but he wouldn't. He was too shocked from the overwhelming feel of hearing all of the people he cared most about die. Oats walked down the stairs. Oatty stood up brave and tall, knowing that Oats wouldn't kill his twin sister. However, he did cut her arm and kicked her to the side, right into a box of old stuff. In the box, Oatty found an axe that her grandfather used to win his Games. She was thinking it too fast and crept up behind Oats. Oats was on squatting down, talking to his dad with a knife towards his knife. He was just about to slit his dad's throat when Oatty brought the axe down on his head. Oatty and her dad became very uspet after that day. They became to trust and be honest to each other. Then, Oatty was reaped. Strengths: Stealthy, Fast, Climbing, Smart Weaknesses: Weak, Small, Swimming, Too Trustworthy Height: 5'2 Participated Games Nine-Tailed Fox's The Legends Games Placing: __ out of 24th Equestia Gurl's 77th Hunger Games Placing: __ out of 64th. Trivia *She probably has my longest backstory yet. Category:District 9 Category:Females Category:14 year olds Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped